


Midnight Treats

by Illusion17



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion17/pseuds/Illusion17
Summary: Sylvain's narcissism leads him to gain a ton of weight without noticing. Byleth puts him on a diet to make him shed off the pounds, but luckily Ashe is there to keep him well fed!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story, so I apologize in advance for the poor penmanship. Constructive criticism is deeply appreciated, but please make sure to explain instead of just saying you don't like it. I'm really looking forward to joining this community, and should have the next chapter out soon! You guys can go to this link to see a pic of Sylvain that my friend Jackstell did. It perfectly shows the shape of Sylvain's body, and how his weight is distributed! https://twitter.com/Jackstell8/status/1181332158809612295

_ I suppose looking back on it, my weight gain was gradual. I didn’t become… ‘obese’ as the professor put it overnight. My firm muscles weren’t replaced with soft flesh in a matter of a few days. No, it took months and months of junk filled tea dates. I was just too stubborn to realize it at the time. My own narcissism blinded me from noticing how my stomach began to jiggle as I walked. How I went on fewer and fewer dates as girls began to view me as nothing more than a gluttonous pig. Nights spent chatting the ladies up, slowly became replaced with eating alone. I couldn’t see just how fat I was getting. Instead it took the professor demanding I go on a diet after my physical scores dropped even further. Now, I slowly walk back from my classroom, painfully aware of how my stomach jiggles with every step. Letting the cold night envelop me as I reflect on what my narcissism and gluttony had done to me. _

“Sylvain wait up!” The shrill sound startles the plump boy, his body jiggling as he starts with fright. Barely managing to put on a fake smile, he addresses the small boy. The corners of his mouth twitch as he responds. “Hey Ashe, do you need something?” 

“Yeah, I noticed you weren’t at dinner tonight! What happened? Bounding up to the large figure before him, Ashe’s pale cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

Sylvain’s smile slowly fades as he responds “I-it was nothing, I just... wasn’t hungry...” His voice trails off, struggling to finish the sentence. 

“Something is clearly bothering you, please let me help you Sylvain!” Grabbing one of Sylvain’s plump hands, Ashe’s bright face is overtaken by worry. 

Sylvain tears his hand away from the boy, his body practically shaking in anger. “I’m fine Ashe! And even if I wasn’t, it wouldn’t be any of your business!” Sylvain storms off, his body jiggling wildly from his long strides.

“Sylvain wait!” Ashe reaches his arm out, but quickly lowers it back to his side. “I just wanted to help you…”

Sylvain reaches his room a panting mess from the brisk walk. He slams his door shut, collapsing onto his bed, which creaks in protest due to his weight. “Damn all of this! I’m starving, sweaty, and exhausted. Why was Ashe so worried about me anyways?!” he sits there glaring at the ceiling the silence only being interrupted by his heavy breaths and his rumbling stomach. His breaths slow and his heart stops racing after a few minutes. Having fully recovered from his exhaustion, he stands up to remove his clothes. His pale stomach fully on display. He settles in to sleep, but a loud knock at his door causes his heavy eyes to burst open.

He rips his covers off, storming over to the door. He rips it open to reveal Ashe on the other side. “What!” He practically growls, his mood souring further.

“Oh Sylvain, I just… uhh…” Ashe’s voice trails off as he sees at Sylvan’s bulbous, pale stomach.

Sylvain seethes as he catches onto what the blushing boy is starting at. “What the hell do you want Ashe?!”

Recovering from his stupor, Ashe manages to finish his previous sentence. “I-I brought you some food, I know you missed dinner, so I didn’t want you to go hungry.”

Sylvain’s amber eyes drift down to the cart of food beside Ashe, his stomach letting out a loud growl in response. “I-I uh… you know what, just come in Ashe.” 

Ashe hesitantly enters the room, surprised about how clean it is considering Sylvain’s hatred of anything resembling work. He pulls the lid off of one of the dishes, and hands it to the rotund boy, the smell of savory pastry quickly fills the room. Sylvain tears into the pastry with abandon, letting out a deep moan as it hits is tongue. He places a hand onto his stomach, which sinks into the supple flesh as he rubs it. “God Ashe this is so good, where did you even get it?” He addresses the silver haired boy who had been staring at him eating.

“Oh uh, I made it myself. I wanted to do something for you!” He crosses his legs, desperately trying to hide his growing erection. 

“I knew you liked cooking, but this is something else! It’s like heaven in my mouth” Sylvain continues to stuff his face, not caring that he is becoming hard from his enjoyment. 

Ashe sits there for half an hour, watching sylvain grow increasingly aroused from the meal. His own erection growing harder in his pants as he watches the spectacle. Eventually Sylvain manages to finish the colossal meal, letting out a long belch. “God Ashe, that was some of the best food I've ever had!” Sylvain lumbers over to Ashe and pulls him into a hug. Ashe’s face is pushed into Sylvain’s soft stomach due to his seated position.

“Oh, no problem Sylvain, I can make you food every night if you’d like!” The short boy stammers, enjoying the subtle musk coming from the supple flesh.

Sylvain’s face breaks into a massive smile, accentuating his double chin. “It would mean the world to me if you did Ashe. Just knock on my door and I’ll let you in!” 

After saying their goodbyes, Ashe walks back to his own room, his erection still bulging from his arousal. Once he arrives, he pleasures himself to the memory of how Sylvain’s soft flesh felt against his face. He falls into a peaceful slumber with the memory fresh in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain goes to his first day of his weight loss training and naturally struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please feel free to leave any criticism down below!

A loud knock reverberates through the dark room causing Sylvain’s eyes burst open. He tries to rapidly sit up, however, his weakened muscles are unable to force his flabby midsection to yield, causing him to roll over and fall heavily onto the cold floor. 

An angry voice suddenly rips through the darkness. “Oi fatass, are you up?! Open the damn door! We were supposed to start training five minutes ago!”

Sylvain hastily gets up, panting slightly from the effort and from the fright. He hurries over to the door and throws it open to reveal a very pissed off Felix on the other side. “W-what training? Since when have we had training this early?!” Sylvain forces through heavy breaths.

Felix glares up at Sylvain and sticks his finger into the plump boy’s deep belly button. “Has all this lard rotted your brain away? You have daily training sessions each morning starting today to get all this damn fat off!”

Sylvain glares down at Felix and grabs the boy’s hand, removing it from his belly button. “You don’t have to be such an ass about it Felix! Who cares if I’ve gotten fat?! It doesn’t give you the right to act like this!"

Felix just glares at Sylvain in response. “Get to the training ground in five minutes or I will drag your fat ass there myself.” Felix storms out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. 

Muttering to himself, Sylvain gets dressed the fastest his out of shape body will let him. His uniform barely fitting over his soft flesh. With a dejected sigh, he leaves the warmth of his room, and heads to the training grounds. 

By the time he arrives at the training grounds, Sylvain is already out of breath from the trek. His heavy breathes leave puffs of white vapor in the chilled morning air. An all too familiar voice greets him as he pushes his way through the heavy, wooden doors. “Wow to think that he actually showed up. I really thought we would have to drag him here.”

Stuck in his ways, Sylvain puts on a flirtatious smile and walks up to the scowling blonde. “Come on Ingrid, is that anyway to greet a friend? How about you and I go get some tea together, It’ll be my treat.” 

Ingrid punches the plump boy right where his stomach sticks out the farthest, causing him to fall to his knees groaning. “If you really think you can flirt your way out of this, then you’re stupider than I thought Sylvain. Your fat ass is getting some exercise even if it kills you.”

Sylvain shakily gets back on his feet, his plump arms cradling his abused stomach. “Was that really necessary Ingrid?”

Felix walks over, clearly annoyed. “Stop whining and get to training, you’ve already wasted enough time by oversleeping.” Felix hands a wooden sword to Sylvain and gets into a combat stance. After a brief pause, he charges at the plump boy.

Sylvain manages to block the first strike, but takes the second right to his side. He falls over in clear pain. “What the hell Felix, are you trying to kill me with that?” He says, clutching his soft side. 

Putting a hand on his hip, Felix angrily responds. “If you don’t want to be hit, then block the strike or avoid it. Besides, you have all that lard protecting you, stop complaining and get up already.”

Sylvain rises from the ground for the second time in the last five minutes. His sword raised, he charges at Felix, clear anger in his eyes. Felix slowly steps out of the way and trips him, causing him to face plant hard on the ground. Felix walks over and places a foot on Sylvain’s soft back. “What the hell was that Sylvain? I knew you were fat, but that was just pathetic! You used to be one of the best fighters in our class, but now I’m not even sure you could beat a child! 

Sylvain just lies on the ground panting, his nose gushing blood from hitting the ground. As if sent by the goddess herself, a sweet voice yells from from the entrance of the training grounds. “You don’t have to be so mean to him! Yes he’s gained weight, but he’s still our friend!” Mercy storms over to the trio, Ashe hesitantly following behind her.

Crossing her arms, Ingrid intercepts Mercy. “You really think so? I personally view this all as karma for his actions. How ironic is it for the king of lechers to be called piggy boy by the women he used to try and seduce?!”

Ashe walks around Mercy and confronts Ingrid and Felix. “That still doesn’t mean you can treat him like this! Yes, he’s done bad things in the past, but what will this accomplish? Two wrongs don’t make a right!”

“If you want to deal with his fatass, then you can take the liberty of explaining to the professor why he isn’t doing the training they set for him!” Clearly fed up with the situation, Felix steps off of Sylvain and storms out of the room. 

Ingrid shakes her head and says. “I don’t get why you two are defending him. I view this as a valuable opportunity for him to have some humility knocked into him.” Scowling to herself, she walks out of the room. Leaving the three alone.

Ashe attempts to help Sylvain stand, but the boy is far too heavy for him. “Uh, Sylvain… can you give me a little help. I’m having trouble lifting you…” 

With Ashe’s help, Sylvain rises to his feet. Mercy walks up to him and heals his bleeding nose. “There, all the better. Now then, it’s been nice seeing you two, but I’m late for my morning prayer.” She walks out of the training grounds, her air of dignity never leaving. 

His eyes not leaving the floor, Sylvain addresses the short boy. “Thank you for standing up for me Ashe… I really appreciate it…”

Ashe walks over to Sylvain and pulls him into a tight hug. “It’s no problem Sylvain, if you ever have problems with them again, make sure to get my help!” 

Sylvain chuckles and returns the hug. “I suppose you don’t make a bad knight in shining armor Ashe.”

They hold the hug for several minutes before leaving the room. Their hands clutched tightly as they walk side by side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment describing things you think I could improve on!


End file.
